Ethylene-based polymers are generally known in the art. For example, polymers and blends of polymers have typically been made from a linear low density polyethylene prepared using Ziegler-Natta and/or metallocene catalyst in a gas phase process.
Films made from linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) are known to have favorable physical properties such as stiffness, Elmendorf tear strength, and/or impact strength. However, conventional LLDPE often exhibits unfavorable processibility and clarity characteristics compared to conventional high pressure, low density polyethylene (LDPE).
LLDPE is often blended with low density polyethylene to improve processability or clarity. However, addition of low density polyethylene is known to decrease physical strength attributes, such as dart drop properties and MD tear properties. Therefore, it is frequently difficult to achieve a balance of favorable properties.
Accordingly, the film industry is still in search of methods and compositions that overcome these shortcomings and provide improved physical properties, improved processability, and improved balance of properties.